objectmayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Electrifying Beats
Electrifying Beats is the 7th episode of Object Mayhem. It was released on February 14th 2013. In a shocking twist, two contestants are eliminated. Because of that 2 recommended characters joined the game. ='Beginning'= The episode starts with Jigsaw asking Sharpener to be in an alliance with her. Sharpener says that he's already allied with Phone. She asks Burrito to be in her alliance but he calls her a loser and rejects. Dice and Ice Cream are trying to figure out who to vote out, Ice Cream suggests Lego because he is a fan-favorite and is a threat. Dice agrees when Lego comes up to them hypnotized from last episode. He calls him a stupid white cube and walks away. ='Right Before The Elimination'= After the intro plays, Button goes up to his team and says to vote out Burrito. While Phone and Jigsaw agree, Sharpener says that Burrito is his friend, Right when he got interupted by Calculator, who say "It's time for the most epic elimination ever" ='Elimination'= The prizes are donuts just like in episode 2. Cupcake won immunity last episode. When it's time to vote, Jigsaw and Phone vote for Burrito while Burrito votes for Button. The remaining members of Team Gun/Lucky vote for Lego and suprisingly Sharpener joins them for no reason at all. The trio of Cupcake, Lego and Bouncy Ball vote for Phone while Notebook votes for Burrito calling him a "dingle hopper". So Calculator announces the safe people and says that it's all up to Button. Button decides to give burrito a second chance and votes Phone. So, Phone is eliminated. But it's a double elimination, so Burrito and Lego must compete in a tie-breaker, Right when The trio turns back to normal. Tie-Breaker After Phone is eliminated Calculator announces there would be a tie breaker challenge since both Burrito and Lego had the same amount of votes. As soon as the challenge starts Burriro says he would win it followed by him scoring on the dart board (50 points). Lego announces that he is terrible at darts then tries, although missed and hits Button instead, then appologizes to Button. Next Burrito takes his final shot and hits 50 points again giving him a total of 100 points and Lego at 0. Lego then says that the only way he was going to not get eliminated was if he hit the red zone giving him 100 points. He then gets scared that he would be eliminated, next thing we know Cupcake jumps out of no where to console Lego by telling him to stay focused and even if he was kicked off the show they both would still be best friends forever. After all the encouragement Lego receives he then convinces hiself that he would be able to make the red zone. Lego carefully aims again although misses the target - hitting Button again. Calculator tells everyone that Lego Lost the challenge and was eliminated then Lego gets knocked by the bowling ball.